The Hypno DVD
by bobbyskaggs0711
Summary: Misty and Dawn get hypnotized by watching a DVD
1. Chapter 1

The Hypno DVD. No1

One day a young girl called Misty, was walking through the woods near her home. She loved walking through these woods, she loved looking at all the animals, especially Pokemon.

Misty this day didn't have time as she was meeting up with Ash, who was quiet famous in the Pokemon world, as he had beaten many fows in this area, and was a hero to many people, young and old.

Misty would never say this to Ash's face, but she actually fancied him, a lot. She mentioned it to her friend May, who spent some time with Ash, while Misty was at home looking after her Gym with her three older sisters.

Misty was the youngest of the four sisters, but she may have been the youngest but she could hold her own in the arena.

About fifteen minutes went by and Misty finally arrivied at her destination, it was Ash's house, it was Ash's birthday, he was 18 years old, Misty was 17, she was actually a few month behind him.

Unbeknown to Misty Ash was given a special DVD by his friend Brock. It was a DVD on hypnosis, Brock said he bought one himself, and he used it on a attractive young girl next door to his house.

This intrigued Ash and with a smug expression on his face, he thanked Broke, and promised him he would definitely try it out as soon as possible.

1 HOUR LATER.

An hour passed and the party was well on its way, everyone was having a great time. Ash, Brock, Misty and May were all huddled together having a chat about there last battle.

''Hey Misty you did great the other day against Karlos, he looked very hard to beat with his Charmaine, a newly discovered Pokemon'' Said Ash,

''I know, I thought I was done for'' Replied Misty,

''Yeah, but your brought it out the bag, and gave that guy what for'' Said Brock,

''Yeah Misty I wish I could be just as good as you one day, and have my own Gym'' Said May.

''Aww, thank you guys, with plenty more practise May, you will become just as good as me, or even better'' Replied Misty.

They spoke for a further ten minutes, and then Ash finally decided to do what he set out to do all day.

''Misty can I talk to you for a minute?'' Said Ash,

''Sure, what is it Ash?'', Replied Misty,

''I want to show you something, its something really special, but it's in my room'', Said Ash, with a smirk look on his face,

''Sure, hey, Ash are you trying something here, you've never invited me into your room before'' Replied Misty, a bit unsure,

''No, no, nothing like that, I would never try anything like that, your my friend'' Replied Ash,

''Oh, okay'' Said Misty.

Ash led Misty to his room, he put in the DVD while she was looking worriedly around his room.

''Here this is some footage of your battle I recorded, I thought to show you it first before I make copies, well that's if you wanted me to'' Said Ash,

''Oh right, that's great, okay put it on'' Replied Misty.

With that Ash pressed this play button on his TV remote, it started playing, very cleverly Ash had made some alterations to the DVD, he actually put images of Ash, Broke and Misty at the battle, and a few video clips.

This was all meant to throw Misty off, as Ash didn't want to scare her off, he thought to ease her into it.

''I won't be a minute Misty I'm just nipping to the bathroom, you keep watching okay, the best bits about to come up'', Said Ash as he closed the door, and quietly locked it.

Misty unknowingly watched the TV as a spiral came on screen. Misty didn't recognise the voice, but she carried on watching anyway.

The spiral stayed on the screen for a further few minutes, then the voice started to talk.

''Keep watching the spiral'',

''You can not resist'',

''As you watch, your eyes become heavy'',

''Very Heavy'',

''W, What's happening, my eyes are so heavy'' Said Misty,

The voice continued to talk.

''That's it give into the spiral, your conscious mind is beginning to slip away'',

''Your eyes are now so heavy, you must close them''

''I feel so tied, I must close my eyes'' Said Misty,

''Now, SLEEP!'', shouted the voice.

Misty's head slumped down instantly, as the words were said, this was going very well.

Ash was listening at the other side of the door, so when he heard the worlds SLEEP!, he quietly, and gently opened the door.

He sat on the bed next to Misty, as the DVD said its final few words.

''Now your in a deep trance, your concious mind has gone, you will now obey any commands that you hear'',

''Yes, I am in a trance, I will obey all commands'' Replied Misty in a monotone voice.

''Now when I click my fingers, you will open your eyes and look straight forward'' Said Ash.

CLICK!

With that Misty's eyes opened widely, but soulless, and in a monotone voice said ''Yes I obey''.

Ash could barely believe his luck, he had managed to hypnotized the girl he had always dreamed of, unbeknown to Misty Ash fancied her too, but never brought up the courage.

''Now Misty I am your master, now when I give you a command you will answer by saying ''Yes Master'', do you understand'' Said Ash,

''Yes Master'' Replied Misty,

''Awesome, now to have some fun, now Misty take off your shoes?'', Commanded Ash,

''Yes Master, I obey ever command'' Replied Misty.

Misty then mindlessly unfastened her laces and took off her shoes.

''Great, now take off your shorts'' Said Ash,

''Yes Master'', Replied Misty.

With that again she slowly unfastens her straps, and slowly started take off her shorts.

Finally after a minute, she had taken them fully off.

She was wearing some cute little thongs, they were white with a pink frilly out lining.

''Now take off your top'' Said Ash,

''Yes Master, as you say'', Replied Misty.

Misty then slowly started to take off her top, rolling it up as it went over her boobs, and her head.

''Good Misty, now take off your bra'' Said Ash,

''Yes Master'' Replied Misty.

Misty very quickly unclipped her bra and let it fall unaided to the floor.

Ash was gob smacked, he had dreamed of this moment.

Her boobs were massive, just like a couple of grapefruits, her nipples were erect, which Ash then thought it was time to have some fun.

Ash walked up to Misty, she was still stairing straight forward, her eyes were soulless and totally white.

He started fumbling with her boobs, rubbing them violently. He had never touched boobs before so this was a thrill.

''Aww, these are awesome'' Said Ash.

He then pushed Misty onto the bed, and started kissing her. He then slowly and sensually started to kiss her down her chest, and stomach, and between her legs.

Ash then started to lick Misty's Clit and played with her pussy.

He put two fingers in her pussy, violently thrusting them in and out.

''Now its time for some more fun'' Said Ash, ''Misty you will give me a blowjob'' He continued,

''Yes Master'' Replied Misty.

Misty then stud up, and then bent down in front of Ash.

She then grabbed hold of Ash's cock with one hand and started rubbing it back and forth. Ash moaned as he enjoyed it.

Then she slowly put his cock completely in her mouth, and started sucking it, and rubbing it back and forth.

Ash was in heaven, he had never felt such a beautiful feeling in his whole life.

''Oh yeah, thats it Misty, just like that''.

Ash was in heaven.

As Misty continued to rub his cock, he moaned as he was coming closer and closer to climax.

''Yeah thats it, oh yeah Misty, your incredable'', ''keep doing that, I'm nearing climax'', Oh yeh, yeh, I,I,I'm C-CU-Cumming, Ahhhhh!'' Continued Ash.

He came all over Misty's beautiful face, Ash looked down at her as his cum was dribbling down her body.

''Misty I command you to clean yourself up and get dressed'' Commanded Ash,

''Yes Master'' Replied Misty.

She stood up and went to the bed, were a towel was laid.

She vigerously wiped herself down, Ash made sure there was not a scrap of evidence left.

''Now Misty when I click my fingers once more, you will snap out of your trance, and remember nothing of our sexual encounter'' Said Ash, ''but I want you to remember these two words, 'Poke!, Ball!', when you hear these two words you will instantly go straight back into this trance, do you understand'' He continued,

''Yes Master, I understand'' Replied Misty.

From that day on, Ash was very happy, he carried on winning his battles, and every single night, he invited Misty over and her friends to his house to have some fun.

Brock used his Hypno DVD on a woman he had his eye on for some time, Nurse Joy, he hypnotized her to be his girlfriend, and made her his eternal slave.

THE END.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hypno DVD. Part Two. (Ash and Dawn).

(DISCLAIMER).  
I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.

THIS IS A TOTAL FAN BASED STORY, (18+), BASED ON THE POKEMON CHARACTERS.

THANK YOU.

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY.

The Hypno DVD,  
Part 2.  
(Ash &amp; Dawn).

We find ourselves in Ash's bedroom, Misty is knelt down giving him a blow job. Misty's eyes are expressionless, just staring out into the wilderness, taking the full force of Ash's might, as he ferociously pounds away.

But Ash is loving every single second of it, knowing full well if she was aware of what he was doing to her, and has been doing to her for a long time now, she would pound his skull into the ground with no second thought.

For those that may not remember what happened, then we need to go back six months. Brock, Ash's best friend, gave him a special DVD, that DVD had the power to hypnotise anyone that watched.

Brock used it first on one of his many crushes, Nurse Joy. Happy with the out come, he decided to give it to Ash, as he knew he had feelings for the beautiful Misty.

On Ash's 18th, Birthday, Brock gave him the DVD as a gift. A pretty clever rouse, it looked like a new Pokemon feature, no one was any the wiser of what it actually contained.

Six months later we find Ash is still using the special words he imprinted into her subconscious. So from now on, he doesn't have to put the DVD in every time he wanted her attention.

All he needs to say is, ''Pokeball''. She all of a sudden stands at attention, awaiting his orders. This is such an easier way, as he can have fun anyway he wanted.

But one day, Ash was sat in his room, looking through his Pokedex, at all the new fabulous Pokemon they had just discovered on there many travels.

He smiles, proud of what he and his friends had accomplished together. Then Ash sets the Pokedex down on the bedside cabinet, and sits on the side of his bed, looking at his poster of a beautiful bikini model on his wall.

''You know what''? He says to himself, ''I need me some more girls to play with'', as a cocky grin comes over his face.

''I wonder if Dawn is free''? He then puts his hand under his chin, rubbing the side of his face, as he thought, ''I'll call her and see what she is doing'', he continued.

He walks down the stairs, picks up the phone and rings up Dawn, as the phone rang, he grasps the receiver so intently with such force he almost breaks it.

Dawn finally picks up, ''Hello'', She says, ''Hey, er, Dawn, it's me, Ash, I was just wondering if you would like to come over this afternoon''? He Asks, ''Sure I'm not doing anything, I just got back from the forest, I saw a beautiful, Pigeot, and I just had to catch me one'', Replied Dawn.

Ash could hardly believe his luck, he takes a few sharps breaths in and out, trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach.

''Are you alright, you seem out of breath''? Asks Dawn, concerned, ''Oh, yeah, I'm fine, sorry, em, Okay, how's three, o'clock sound''? Replies Ash, as he rubs the back of his head, with a goofy grin on his face.

''Oh, great that seems fine, I'll see you then'', Says Dawn, ''Okay great, bye'', Replies Ash, as  
he steadily and carefully puts down the phone.

He stays fixed in that position for a few more seconds, before his face goes bring red with excitement, he jumps up and down, shouting, ''Yes'', continuously.

He could hardly believe his luck, Dawn was usually extremely hard to get a hold of, as she was always out, constantly on the search for new and exciting Pokemon. As Ash should actually be doing, but instead he has other things on his agenda.

Three o'clock finally arrives, Ash is sat eyes transfixed on the clock, waiting for the doorbell to ring.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rings, three times. Ash jumps up, bubbling with excitement, he quickly runs to the front door, opens it, and stood there, in her little black Jacket, red and white Pokeball head band, and a skimpy pink skirt, with long black stockings going from her knees too her big pink boots.

Damn, the 18 year old Dawn was a beautiful thing to behold, Ash was taken back a little as he stands there transfixed at her breasts, that had grown very nicely since they first met.

''Hi Ash, may I come in, its a little cold all of a sudden out here''?, Asks Dawn, as she rubs her arms, shivering, ''Oh, of course'', as he quickly snaps out of his trance, ''Come on in and get yourself warmed up'', Continued Ash.

''Thank You'', Replied Dawn, as she quickly brushes past Ash. As she brushed past him, he got a strong whiff of her perfume, it smelt like spring time, like all the beautiful flowers that bloom after winter has ended.

That smell turned him on, he was turned on already just looking at her breasts for that one moment, but that whiff of her perfume just then, just put him over the top, he was ready for what he had to do next.

''Hey Ash, aren't you coming''? Asks Dawn, ''Oh, yeah, sorry'', Replies Ash, quickly snapping out of his trance, once again.

''Why don't we go upstairs, I have something I want to show you, remember that movie you wanted to see, but didn't''? Asked Ash, as they walked up the stairs, ''Oh yeah, I remember'' Replied Dawn,

''Well I managed to get a copy off of Brock, I was wondering if you would like to watch it with me''? Says Ash, ''Oh, yes, I would love too, I have been waiting ages to see it'', Replies Dawn, as he face lights up with excitement.

''Okay, great, if you want to go and make yourself comfortable in my room, and I will nip next door and get the DVD'', Says Ash, ''Okay'', Replies Dawn, completely unaware of Ash's true intent.

A few minutes later, and Ash finally comes into his room, and impatient Dawn, was sat on his bed, tapping her finger on her arm, with a furious look on her face, ''How long did that take you, I want to watch the film already'', She Shouts.

''Oh sorry, I didn't mean for it to take that long, I couldn't find it, and then I found it in my Mums room, hehe'', Ash Replied, rubbing the back of his neck again, with a goofy grin on his face, ''Oh, it doesn't matter, just put it in and lets finally watch it'', Says Dawn.

Ash then walks over to his TV, and kneels down to pop the DVD into player, the special DVD that is.

''Okay while it loads, I'll just nip downstairs and get us some snacks for the movie'', Ash suggests, and he calmly walks out of the room, ''Okay, hurry back'' Replies Dawn.

Ash then goes downstairs and intently gets some snacks ready, he thought to bring something back up with him, just in case she had not been Hypnotized by the DVD.

It would have looked a little farfetched if he returned with nothing.

He got a few cans of Poke-Pop out of the fridge and arranged some chocolate biscuits on a small plate.

He quickly pricked up his left ear, to try to see if he could hear anything from his room. See if Dawn was still moving about up there, he started thinking to himself, that it may not of worked, Dawn was just as scary as Misty could be, but Dawn was a whole separate being if you crossed her the wrong way.

As he thought this, a large bubble appears above his head, in his subconscious mind, him creeping his head around his bedroom door, and seeing Dawn sat there with a furious look on her face, then all of a sudden, chasing him out of the house into the forest, screaming at him, and shaking her fist with intent at him.

The bubble then pops and Ash's expression on his face, changes to complete and utter fear for his own wellbeing.

Ash then picks up the tray with the drinks and the biscuits upon it, walking slowly up the stairs toward his bedroom. He stops and pauses near his bedroom door, that was still wide open.

He heard absolutely nothing as he stood there, the DVD was still playing, it was still that black and white spiral, with the women's voice imprinting suggestions and commands into her mind.

He peeps around the corner of the door, and there she was, Dawn was sat on the side of his bed, her eyes completely glassed over just like Misty's were. Her mouth was open, and a little bit of drool was dripping down the side of her mouth.

''Yes, she's all mine'' Says Ash as he enters his room. He sets down the tray with the snacks down onto the floor, and walks over to Dawn.

''Dawn, can you hear me''? Asks Ash, ''Yes Master I can hear you'', She replies with a monotone voice, ''Good, you will do anything I say''? Ash Asks,

''Yes Master I will do what you say'', Dawn Replies once again.  
''Aw, this is awesome, I can't believe I have Dawn, and Misty under my dispossal''. Says Ash, to himself,

''Now Dawn, I want you to stand up''?, Commands Ash, ''Yes Master'', Replies Dawn, then quickly stands up at attention in front of him,

''Good, now I command you to strip to your underwear''?, Ash Commands, ''Yes Master'' Dawn Replies, and then slowly she takes off her head band, and then slowly unbuttons her Jacket, she chucks her Jacket, to the floor, and then takes off her little white T-Shirt underneath her Jacket, revealing her big breast being supported by a sexy black bra,

then she slowly pulls down her skirt, dropping it to the floor, and she then steps out of it.

Revealing a black sexy thong, that went very nicely with her black bra, well so Ash thought.

''Very nice, you look gorgeous Dawn'' Says Ash, ''Thank You Master, I am here to please you'' Replies Dawn.

''Now kneel down on your knees, and give me a blow job'', Commands Ash, as a cocky smirk then appears on his face,

''Yes Master'', Replies Dawn, getting on her knees, and then intently and caringly, unbuckles his belt, and unzips his trousers, pulling them down, and letting them drop to the floor.

She then spontaneously rubs Ash's dick while still in his underpants. Ash moans in enjoyment, he then looks down, at Dawn, still in awe that she was under his control, and about to give him a blow job, something he just couldn't believe.

Dawn then pulls down his underpants, revealing his rock hard cock. She rubs the shaft slowly, she then kisses the end of his cock, which makes Ash moan even more.

She then pops it into her mouth, sliding it back and forth, Ash was now in a dream word. Dawn had so done this before, her technique seemed better that Misty, when she gave him one.

''Good, oh yeah, that's great, rubs Ash's dick while still in his underpants. Ash moans in enjoyment, he then looks down, at Dawn, still in awe that she was under his control, and about to give him a blow job, something he just couldn't believe.

Dawn then pulls down his underpants, revealing his rock hard cock. She rubs the shaft slowly, she then kisses the end of his cock, which makes Ash moan even more.

She then pops it into her mouth, sliding it back and forth, Ash was now in a dream word. Dawn had so done this before, her technique seemed better that Misty, when she gave him one.

''Good, oh yeah, that's great, your fantastic at this'' Says Ash, brushing her hair back as he looked at her face.

''Oh yeah, that fantastic'', Ash says again, now in pure ecstasy, ''I think I'm going to cum'', Says Ash,

''I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum'', Ash continues,

''I'm going to cum on your face Dawn'', Suggests Ash,

''Yes Master'', Replies Dawn, as she jerks him off, waiting for him to pop his load.

''Yeah!, Yeah!, Yeah!, that's it!, that's it!, I, I'm cumming!, I'm cumming!'',

and then all of a sudden, a serge of sheer pleasure came rushing through him, he pops his load all over Dawns beautiful face, she mindlessly takes it, like a loyal dog.

''Okay Dawn, I command you, to clean yourself up, and then get dressed''? Commands Ash,

''Yes Master, Says Dawn, then she rubs her face on a towel that was on the floor next to her, making sure she cleaned her self properly, then she stands up, pulls up her skirt, and then puts on her white T-Shirt, and then her black Jacket, and then not forgetting her head band.

She then stands at attention, staring straight forward awaiting more commands.

''Good, now I want you to sit on the bed'', Commands Ash,

''Yes Master'', Says Dawn, as she sits down on the side of Ash's bed,

''Now, I am going to imprint a special word into your subconcious, this word will be ''Pokeball'', when you hear this word, ''Pokeball'', you will return to this state, in a complete Hypnotized trance, do you understand''? Says Ash,

''Yes Master, when I hear 'Pokeball', I will return to this Hypnotized trance'', Replies Dawn,

''Good, now I'm going to count down from Five to Zero, and when I reach zero, you will snap out of your trance, and remember nothing of what has just taken place here'', Says Ash,

''Yes Master, I will remember absolutely nothing'', Replies Dawn,

''Good, okay Five, Four, Three, Two, One, and Zero'', Ash Says, with that Dawn all of a sudden comes back to her normal self again, she yawns, her arms stretch up into the air.

''Did I fall asleep or something''? Asked Dawn, ''Yes you did, and you missed the movie'', Replied Ash, ''Oh, damn, and I wanted to watch it so badly too, how could I do that'', Says Dawn, scratching her head in confusion.

THE END...

MORE OF THIS SERIES VERY SOON.

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT OF THE FIRST STORY, THAT MADE ME MAKE ANOTHER.


End file.
